True Blue
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: True is devastated when Bartleby's flight home from a visit to his family is cancelled due to bad weather, and everyone in the Rainbow Kingdom decides to cheer up their most beloved citizen.


**True Blue**

It was a beautiful day in the Rainbow Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and True was riding her cloud friend Cumulo to the Rainbow Castle to pay a visit to her friend the Rainbow King. Her smile was just as bright as the sun. She soon arrived and disembarked from Cumulo.

"Thank you, Cumulo." said True.

Cumulo smiled as True went inside the castle.

True soon made it to the throne room, and found the King seated on his throne.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" said True.

"Well, good morning, True!" said the King. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing just great!" said True. "And how are you doing?"

"Never better." said the King. "It sounds to me like you're in a good mood. Why is that?"

"Because Bee called me last night and told me that he is coming home from visiting his family today!" said True.

"Wow, that's wonderful news!" said the King.

"Yeah!" said True. "And he's coming home on the next airship from Catburg to the Rainbow Kingdom!"

"Splendid." the King smiled. "It'll be nice to see Bartleby again."

"Yeah, it will." True agreed.

Just then, True heard her cat friend Bartleby calling her on her Face Bubble.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." said True. "I've got a call coming in."

"Of course." said the King.

True then stepped aside and answered her Bubble, and sure enough, there was Bartleby.

"Hi, Bee!" True said.

"Hi, True." said Bartleby in a not-so-happy-sounding tone.

True was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have some bad news." said Bartleby. "A really bad storm is coming my way, so the airship that was supposed to bring me home got grounded."

True was horrified and greatly saddened at this announcement. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"What?!" she cried. "You mean you won't be coming home today?!"

"I'm afraid so." said Bartleby. "I'm very sorry. But don't you worry, I'll be on the next airship flight tomorrow."

"Okay." True said with a sigh.

"Well, I have to go." said Bartleby. "I'll see you when I see you."

The two friends ended the call, and True went back to the King, her head hanging down, which the King quickly took notice of.

"True, is something the matter?" the King asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Your Highness." True said, trying her hardest not to break down in front of the monarch.

"Are you sure?" the King asked. "You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine, Your Highness, honest." True said.

"Okay, if you say so." said the King.

True then left, and the King watched her leave.

"I should probably follow her and see what's up." the King said to himself.

Meanwhile, True took Cumulo back to hers and Bartleby's house. She thanked Cumulo, went inside, and went upstairs to her bed, on which she laid down. Finally, after making sure she was alone, she started to cry. However, what she didn't know was that outside, the King was being driven to the house by one of his guards, and soon arrived.

"Now, you wait here." said the King. "I won't be long."

The guard nodded in agreement, and the King flew up to True's bedroom window, and was utterly shocked when he saw True crying on the bed.

"Oh, dear!" he said. "I better go inside."

With that being said, the King went inside the house and up to the bed, and he tapped his scepter on True's shoulder to get her attention.

"Who's there?" True asked, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"It's me." said the King.

True was surprised.

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" True asked as she looked up at the King with watery eyes.

"I came to check on you." the King replied. "What's the matter?"

"Well, Bartleby called and told me that his flight got cancelled." True said through sniffles. "Which means that he won't be coming home today!"

And True began crying again, even harder this time.

"Aw, come here." said the King as the two hugged.

The King then put a box of tissues by True.

"For when you need them." he said.

True simply nodded, as she was crying too much to even talk.

"Well, I have to leave now." said the King. "I'll check on you again later, okay?"

True nodded again and the King left. The King then got into the car and instructed the guard to drive back to the castle. When they arrived, the King flew up to the Wishing Tree, and found Zee polishing his Zingy Zapper. Zee was pretty surprised by his uninvited visitor.

"Sire, what a surprise." said Zee.

"Hello, Zee." said the King. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced."

"Not at all." said Zee. "So, what can I do for you?"

The King explained the situation to Zee.

"So, I was wondering if you had any ideas for how to cheer her up." said the King.

"I sure do." said Zee. "We could have a party for her."

The King was delighted.

"Sweet yellow sunny sunshine!" he said. "That's a splendid idea! How would you like to help me out with it?"

"Sure." said Zee.

"Great." said the King.

Meanwhile, at her pink crystal castle, Grizelda was reading when one of her Grizmos brought her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked. "I sure hope it's not more junk mail."

But when Grizelda opened the envelope, she discovered that it wasn't junk mail, but rather an invitation to the party. She beamed when she saw it.

"Eee!" she cried happily as she clapped her hands. "So exciting! I better go early and see if they need any help!"

And that's exactly what she did. When she arrived, she found the King and Zee, with some help from the guards and other Rainbow Kingdom residents, sans True of course, setting up the party.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hi there, Grizelda." said the King as he blew up a balloon. "Did you come to help?"

"Yep!" said Grizelda.

"Great." said the King. "You can help set up the food table if you want."

"Sure." said Grizelda.

And that's what Grizelda did. In no time, everything was ready.

"Fantastic job, everyone." said the King. "Now all we need is our Guest of Honor."

Meanwhile, back at True and Bartleby's house, True, who had pretty much cried herself to sleep, was snoozing in the bed when the King called her on her Face Bubble.

"Hi, True." said the King. "Can you come over to the castle, please? I need your help with something."

"Um, okay." said True.

With that, True got on Cumulo and went over to the Rainbow Castle. When she arrived, she saw the party, but nobody was there.

"What's all this?" she asked. "Hello? Anyone?"

And that's when everyone jumped out from their hiding places.

"**SURPRISE!**" everyone shouted.

True was very surprised indeed.

"Wow!" she said.

"I heard how sad you were about Bartleby." said Zee. "So we threw this party to cheer you up."

True smiled.

"Thank you, everyone." she said.

"Alright, everyone, let's party!" Grizelda announced.

With that, the festivities began. There was everything needed for a party. Bingo-Bango was DJing and there was plenty of food for everyone. A while later, Zee got up on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention, everyone, attention." said Zee. "I'd like to sing a song for my friend True."

He then cued Bingo-Bango, and soon, the two were singing "Amanda" by Boston, and in no time, they were done, and everyone applauded and cheered.

"Fantastic!" said the King. "Well done, you two!"

the King then looked over at True, who was crying again. This time, she was crying tears of joy.

"That was beautiful!" True sobbed.

Zee then got off the stage, went over to True, and hugged her, rubbing her back while she cried onto his shoulder. Everyone found this sweet.

"I got you, True." said Zee.

Just then, the Rainbow City Bus pulled up.

"I have someone special to see True!" she said.

She opened her doors and out stepped Bartleby. True was ecstatic when she saw him, and she immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Bee!" said True.

"I missed you too, True." said Bartleby.

"Though, I don't understand." said True. "I thought your flight was cancelled."

"Yeah, about that." said Bartleby. "Since it was too dangerous to fly, I simply decided to take the bus back home."

"Ah, that makes sense." said True. "Well, care to join the party?"

"With pleasure." said Bartleby.

With that, the two friends rejoined the party and enjoyed themselves. Later, the party winded down and everyone went home. When True and Bartleby got back to their house, they sat next to each other on True's bed.

"It's good to have you back, Bee." True said.

"It's good to be back, True." said Bartleby.

And as the two went to bed that night, both felt pleased to be together as friends once again.

**The End**


End file.
